


The Forbidden Waltz

by XxxdeletedsoulxxX



Category: Sadie (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxdeletedsoulxxX/pseuds/XxxdeletedsoulxxX





	The Forbidden Waltz

He's finally mine  
my happiness shows  
But that is our little secret  
that no one must know

I showed him the poem  
that I wrote a little while before  
He told me that   
it makes him love me even more

Tsurugi quickly closed his notebook as two large hands fell over his eyes. He felt someone get close to his ear and say,"Guess who?" Tsurugi smiled and said, "Hmmm, I wonder who it is? Could it be Aki-san, the most amazing boyfriend ever?" "Yes," replied Aki, uncovering Tsurugi's eyes, "yes I am." He hovered over the younger guitarist and attempted to get an upside-down kiss from his precious, sweet, loving, and adorable Tsurugi-kun (but made sure that no one they knew was around). Success. "Mmmm," said Aki, licking his own lips, "strawberry chapstick?" "Yep!" said Tsurugi as he showed Aki the tube, "Do you like it?" "Yes, It's very yummy," says Aki, and goes for another kiss. He sits across from Tsurugi.

Today the two bandmen had snuck off to secretly enjoy their first date. Dinner at a nice restaurant sounds perfect. It'll be fine. Aki convinced Tsurugi to dress like a girl while he himself had slicked his hair back, covered his mole, and wore spectacles (he even took out all of his noticeable pearcings). No fans could possibly recognize them. "These shoes are killing me," said Tsurugi, "how can girls even walk in these damn things?!" "Now, Tsuru...ah...Yuki," Aki hesitated, as he looked through the menu, "it's not lady-like to curse."

He leans closer to 'Yuki' and whispers, "Look, I know heels are a pain in the ass, but I thought you would seem more convincing." "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ALREADY TALL ENOUGH?!" Tsurugi whispered threateningly, "I even wore lipstick, fake lashes, and a painful bra with bags of pudding in it. I LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!" "I never told you to wear those things, you decided that on your own. You should've used socks, by the way. " whispered Aki, "Yuki." "What?!" Tsurugi whispered crossly. "You look great," whispered Aki. Tsurugi stared at him, blushed, crossed his arms, and looked away. "Hmph." Aki smiles and looks at his lover with passionate eyes. "You're so cute when you're mad," he purred. "Yeah, and I'm a giant talking waffle," said Tsurugi. Aki let out a light chuckle. "I love this guy," he thought to himself.

"Are you ready to order now?" asked the waitress. "Hai. I'll have the donburi special, please," Aki requested. "And what should I get for the young lady?" the waitress asked sweetly. "Eh? What young lady?" asked Tsurugi, looking around the restaurant. Both the waitress and Aki looked at him. "What?" he questioned. "Yuki," Aki said in a hushed tone, "your hair is messed up." "Huh? My hair?" Tsurugi questioned as he felt around his head and brushed his fingers against the big red bow at the center of the Hizaki-styled wig that he was wearing. He suddenly remembered. "That's right," he thought, "I'm supposed to be a girl." He smiled akwardly at the waitress (who was still staring at him in shock), cleared his throat and said in a more feminine voice, "I'll have takoyaki, please." "H-hai..." replied the waitress, and walked away. "Wahh, how embarassing, ><" thought Tsurugi.

-Meanwhile at the studio-

"WHERE ARE THOSE TWO IDIOTS?!" Manager-san's voice boomed across the room. Mao (who gets nervous when Manager-san is mad) tried Aki's cell while Mizuki tried to reach Tsurugi. The meeting for the contest was supposed to start thirty minutes ago. Aki and Tsurugi were nowhere to be found. "How strange is that?" asked one of the staff members, "They're both missing at the same time." "Aki still isn't picking up," said Mao. "Neither is Tsurugi," said Mizuki, "Kei, are you sure none of them mentioned anything?" Neither Aki or Tsurugi needed to tell Kei. He already knew something was up. He's not going to spill their secret. "I'm sure," he answered quietly. "SOMEONE NEEDS TO FIND THEM, OR ELSE BOTH THE TOUR AND CONTEST WILL BE CANCELLED!!" the three bandmen heard Manager-san yell.

-Back at the restaurant-

Tsurugi felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and checked the caller ID.

"Aki-san, that's the fourtieth time Mizuki called me. I'm starting to feel really bad about this. I have to call him back--"  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine."   
"Oh really? What should we tell Manager-san? You know how he gets when someone cancels out on a meeting without telling him first."  
"I'm sure he'll believe us."  
"Lies? We can't tell lies to Manager-san!"  
"Maybe you can't, but I can."  
"Aki-san, you know I'm a terrible liar--"  
"Kind of like when I asked you if you were hungry (you said no), and then your stomach growled."  
"Yes, plus I get the guilts, and then crack under pressure."  
"Ughh, fine. Excuse me, miss? Check please."

About ten minutes later the two men were in Aki's car on their way back home. Aki was quiet as heavy metal played soflty on the radio. His face was expressionless. Tsurugi noticed the speed increasing rapidly on the speedometer. He knew Aki was mad. "Um, Aki-san," he started, "don't you think you should slow down a little?" Aki remained dead silent as he drove. "Aki-san...Aki-san....Aki-san?" Tsurugi gently touches Aki's shoulder. Aki shoved Tsurugi's hand away and cranked up the volume. "Aki-san, please slow down," Tsurugi spoke over the loud music with a hurt expression on his face, "you're going too fast!" Aki ignored him and only icreased the speed. "Aki-san...?" The tears started to spill. Aki suddenly pulled to the side of the road and slammed the breaks to a halt. He turned off the radio and faced Tsurugi (who stared at Aki in fright). "Look, I'm your boyfriend. You don't have to call me 'Aki-san' anymore. I'm really sorry for scaring you, but I'm not in the mood to talk right now. And you know how much I hate it when you cry. So please," he wipes a stray tear from Tsurugi's face, "stop crying." He calmly pulls back into the road and drives normally. "I never want to make him cry again," he thought.

Tsurugi's phone vibrates again. He answers the phone and puts it on speaker, "H-hello?" "Tsurugi!" It was Mizuki. "What's up?" "You have to come quick, Manager-san is throwing a fit. We have been trying to contact you and Aki for hours--" Mao had snatched the phone from Mizuki, "Where are you two? What's going on?" "Um..." Tsurugi looks at Aki. "The posters we made are finished and printed. The professional printers are far away and the printing itself took forever. In the end they look great, so we hand-picked alchohol to celebrate with the others," said Aki, pointing at the trunk, "It was supposed to be a surprise. Geez, Mao. You're such a party pooper." Mao put the phone on his chest and sighed. "Are you serious? Are you fucking serious? You're telling me that Manager-san is threatening to cancel the tour and contest because you two decided to print pretty pictures of us and celebrate?" Tsurugi's eyes widened at Aki. "Wait a minute," said Aki, "what?" "Manager-san is threatening to cancel our plans because he thought you were playing hookey," said Mao. Mizuki grabbed his phone from Mao. "Why are you two together, anyway?" he asked.

"Aki and I are the ones that designed the posters," Tsurugi replied without thinking. "And you couldn't send one of our devoted staff members to print the posters instead?" asked Mizuki. Aki's phone rang. "Hello?" "Mi-chan is right," said Mao, "we have more than enough staff members to run business errands so we don't have to. That's why we hired them, remember?" "I understand that we have staff members, Mao," said Aki, "but it was all decided at the last minute--" "EVEN IF IT WAS A 'LAST MINUTE DECISION' ONE OF YOU SHOULD'VE CALLED!!!" Mizuki suddenly raised his voice. Tsurugi started taking off his makeup. "We'll be there in about ten minutes," he said simply, and hung up. He changed out of his red blouse, jean skirt, black infinity scarf, and flowered peeptoe heels. He then slipped into a gray t-shirt, jeans, and white Nikes. He took off the wig and put on a gray beanie. In the meantime, Aki concentrated on driving. He would simply admire Tsurugi's body later.

The car slows down later on. "We're here," Aki calmly said. "Okay," Tsurugi muttered. "Hey," Aki said as he gently pulled Tsurugi close to him for a 'please forgive me' kiss. Tsurugi's lips began to move as Aki's large hands slowly slid down the younger man's shoulders. He then pulled away and said, "We need to hurry," and opened the trunk to reveal many rolled up posters and various types of alchohol in bottles of all sizes. "I told you we'll be fine," said Aki. Tsurugi put the discuise box in the trunk and took out the posters while Aki carried the bags of alchohol to the studio. Tsurugi texted Mizuki. "Fear not, my fellow kinsmen," said Mizuki, "for they were once lost but now they are found." He raised his arms and presented them exaggeratingly. "Ta-da~~!"

Mao jogged toward them. "I'm so glad you're finally here. C'mon, Manager-san is waiting in his office. You just saved us all from losing our tour and contest." The three bandmen followed Mao all the way to the room. They opened the door and stepped inside. "There you are, Aki, Tsurugi." said Manager-san, "The three of us will have a private discussion later."


End file.
